Abducted!
by Elysian
Summary: Scott and Shelby meet two strange visitors.....


Abducted!  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Higher Ground characters belong to me. They're just on loan from Fox Family :) This is only a short story, there will be no continuation. This story is a comedy and should not be taken seriously.  
  
  
Scott pulls on his jacket on top of his sweatshirt. He makes sure everyone is sleeping soundly and then he quietly slips out the door.  
  
He sees Shelby coming out of her door and he gives a smile at the sight of her.  
  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Scott whispers as she walks up to him.  
  
She just rolls her eyes in response. Wearing her green and blue plaid pajama pants and her hair a big mess, she hardly thinks she looks attractive. But of course Scott would think she was beautiful even if she was covered head to toe in mud.  
  
Clasping each other's hands, they head out to the docks like they do every night. It's their special place. There they don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks. They can bare their souls to each other. And just be together without anyone bothering them.  
  
A slight breeze blows tendrils of Shelby's hair around her face and she wraps her jacket tighter around her cold body.  
  
Scott notices her shivering and wraps his strong arms around her. She leans her head up against his shoulder and just takes in the moment. Scott rests his chin on top of her head.  
  
Suddenly there is a bright light. So bright that both Shelby and Scott must shield their eyes with their arms.  
  
"Guess we got caught," Shelby mutters to Scott figuring it either Peter or Sophie out with their trusty flashlights.  
  
But no one is there. Looking around them they realize the light it not from a flashlight. It's coming from the sky.  
  
They are completely surrounded by the bright light. The warmth from the light keeps them sitting there instead of running out into the cold.   
  
All of a sudden, they are slowly lifted from the ground.  
  
"What the---" Scott shouts grabbing hold of Shelby.  
  
They both cling to each other tightly as they float higher into the air. They can see the entire Horizon campus. They brush against the tree tops and they keep going higher and higher. Water vapor drops cling to their skin as they rise into the clouds.  
  
Then they see it. It's about the size of a small house. Big, gray, and looming above in the sky. It's a UFO.   
  
A door from the space craft slowly opens and Scott and Shelby are lifted inside. Two, purple aliens are there to greet them. They look just like humans except that their skin is purple and their hair is green. One is a girl and one is a boy.  
  
"Eeak eeak eaak ack," the girl says in a high, squeaky voice.  
  
"We come in peace." The boy says to them.  
  
Shelby moves closer to Scott. Her fingers are practically digging into his skin even through all his clothes. Scott tries to remain calm even though he is really terrified.  
  
"What do you want to do with us?" he asks slightly trembling.  
  
The boy repeats what Scott said in the alien language. The boy is obviously an English interpreter.   
  
The girl alien then replies," Ack arg eeak. Hack ung moch."  
  
"Our planet's population is becoming dangerously low," the boy translates. "Since your species is very close to ours, we're going to have some of you humans live on our planet."  
  
"You're insane!" Shelby spits out at him.  
  
"Insane? That word is not in my vocabulary."  
  
"Uck org hum tad bop," the girl cuts in.  
  
"We want you to notify the other humans that are with you. We will come for you in the morning. Now you may go."  
  
Scott and Shelby both breathe deep sighs of relief. They both had thought they might be part of some human experimentation.  
  
"And don't think about running away," the boy warns. "We have a special human radar."  
  
Before they get a chance to answer, the door opens up again. Scott and Shelby are both floated to the ground by some unknown source. The UFO dissapears into oblivion.  
  
Neither one of them can believe what had just happened. Shelby's face is pale with fear. You can hear Scott's heart beating in the silence. They take one look at each other and run as fast as they can back to their dorms.  
  
Shelby rushed into her dorm and slams the door behind her, waking everyone up. Her breathing is heavy and she collapses down on her bed.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kat asks slowly sitting up, still half asleep. "We're trying to sleep here."  
  
You. Will. Not. Believe. What. Just. Happened," Shelby tries to say while cathcing her breath.  
  
"So just tell us so we can go back to sleep," Juliette groans.  
  
"Me and Scott were just abducted by aliens."  
  
"Sure you were, Shelby," Kat rolls over in her bed not believing her.  
  
"They're coming back for all of us in the morning!"  
  
"It was probably just a dream," Juliette yawns and goes back to sleep.  
  
Shelby can't believe that no one believes her. Don't they care that the aliens are coming back in the morning? Don't they care that they'll all be shipped off somewhere in outer space to help repopulate some other planet?  
  
"What did they look like?" Daisy wants to know.  
  
Shelby shudders at the thought. "They looked just like humans except their skin is purple and their hair is green. They're coming back tomorrow morning."  
  
Daisy is silent and lies back down in her bed. Shelby figures she isn't going to get an answer from her and lies down in her own bed. She might as well get some sleep before she's shipped off to another planet.  
  
"I believe you, Shelby," Daisy whispers a few minutes later.  
  
Shelby smiles and tries to get some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
It's a bright and sunny day the next morning. The birds are chirping, the bees are buzzing, and the mosquitoes are biting. Everything seems to be normal at Mt. Horizon School.  
  
Scott and Shelby are sitting at one of the picnic tables with terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Shelby asks, praying that it was.  
  
"Why would we dream the same thing?"  
  
"You two coming in for breakfast?" Peter walks over, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Peter, there's something we gotta tell you."  
  
Peter sees the looks on their faces and sits down at the picnic table. He's really concerned now, he's never seen them this way before.  
  
"We were abducted by aliens last night," Shelby says slowly.  
  
"What?" he asks in amusement.  
  
"They're coming back today to bring everyone to their home planet!" Scott warns.  
  
Peter starts to laugh. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, but you two better get in to breakfast."  
  
"But Peter-"  
  
Suddenly, the bright sky turns dark. A large, dark object appears in the sky. It seems to be at least a mile long. Green and red lights start to flash. Peter's face turns pale. A bright, white light beams toward the ground and everyone starts to slowly float up into the air.....  



End file.
